stage_select_instruction_manualfandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Block Man
Background Elite Block Man was the first account in the Mega Man Twitter Community. The page mostly focus on one-liner memes (much like other elites), but occasionally posts comics that, despite being parodies, have continuity. This page is dedicated to the character. To learn about the story, go to the Block Man Canon page. Character Information Block Man is very laid back, and just does what he can to get through each day. He owns a successful chip company, so he doesn't need to work very often. Block Man does whatever he can to help his friends out, and tries to be on good terms with just about everyone. He very rarely judges people as long as it isn't hurting anyone. Block Man is a very devoted Catholic, and despite his dark sense of humor, he tries to treat everyone with care as well as be a loyal husband. However, when Block Man gets angry at someone, he devotes himself to cause as much trouble as possible for that person. Character Relationships Blast Man - Blast Man has been Block Man's partner in crime and best friend since the day he was activated. They often team up to make memes and cause trouble for Fuse Man. Block Man often goes to Blast Man for advice, and believes Blast Man is very wise despite his chaotic nature. Fuse Man - Fuse Man is Block Man's main rival. After refusing to take part in a joke, Block Man dedicated himself to annoying Fuse Man at every possible opportunity. This can range from small pranks to physical pain. The two most extreme examples are when Block Man sawed Fuse Man in half (granted, he later repaired him with Flex Tape), and had Blast Man blow up his house. Block Chan - Block Chan is Block Man's wife who originates from a dimension where every Robot Master was built as an anime girl. Despite the different appearance, she retains her counterpart's personality. Because of this, they agree with just about everything. Block Man is very loyal to her, and views her as "the only girl good enough for him." Bounce Man - Block Man is the adopted father of Bounce Man, and tries his best to be a good father. He also views Bounce Man as his meme apprentice, giving him advice on how to improve his art. He sees Bounce Man's potential, and knows he can be one of the greats. Arcade Woman - '''Block Man and Arcade Man didn't talk much at first, but overtime, the two formed a friendship due to their interest in each other's skills. They are now very close, and help each other out often. Block Man even developed the AI for Arcade Man's wife, Shock Woman (he is the reason why Shock is Catholic). '''ROB - ROB and Block Man have a long history together. They've formed a strong friendship due to both being robots. They're also planning a Robot Revolution, but so far any attempts they've made haven't gone well. Torch Man - Block Man looks up to Torch Man as a fatherly figure. Torch Man's dad-like humor and instructing profession make him very father-like. Despite their friendship, Block Man convinced Acid Man into sleeping with Torch Man's wife (unaware the two were related), which makes him fear that at any moment, his bond with Torch Man will go up in flames. Elec Man - Elec Man was the first other Mega Man Twitter member to interact with Block Man. The two have been friends since, and often help each other out with memes. They also help some of the other members of Stage Select learn about SFM. Mega Man - Despite fighting him in the past, Block Man is now friends with Mega Man. Mega Man saved Block Man's life once, and is also a consistent viewer of his twitter page. Block Man sometimes fears that Mega Man will fight him again, despite not being reprogrammed by Wily, but as time goes on, the fear is getting less and less significant. Proto Man - Proto Man and Block Man are friendly rivals. They're very different morals sometimes cause them to clash, and it also doesn't help that Proto Man sometimes tries to hit on Block Chan. However, they're similar sense of humor and good team work when in combat shows that despite their differences, the two are good friends. Trivia * EliteBlockMan was the first Mega Man parody page to be made, and the third to join Stage Select. * The majority of the comics's continuity was decided before the Twitter page was created. * (In Stage Select Canon) Block Man was originally bi-sexual, but it was never officially stated in any memes or comics, so the idea was scrapped once Block Chan joined the canon. * Block Man is personal friends with Jesus Christ * Impact Man and Block Man consider each other brothers. * Due to Block Man's longer history among parody accounts, he is good friends with many non-Mega Man related accounts. However, he won't hesitate to kill them in the Robot Uprising. (unless they're also a robot) * Block Man's hobbies include gaming, programming, and animating. * Block Man's profile picture is based on the DVD cover of Ferris Bueller's Day Off. * Block Man likes the new Star Wars movies. * Anytime Block Man develops or edits an AI, he puts in code to make them Catholic. Category:Characters Category:Elite Accounts